


The Icecaps Are Melting

by fireynovacat



Series: We Got That Concrete Street Skin [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comet enjoys messing with people, Gen, cryptid, thermoregulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: "Warm day we're having!" Comet waves to the researchers, all bundled up. They all stop short and stare.





	The Icecaps Are Melting

If you had asked Dr. Mallow and Dr. George what they expected on their rounds. It would not be this.

The person looks up from their coffee and newspaper. "Warm day we're having!" They're wearing a tank top, what appears to be a sports bra, exercise shorts, a bandana around their face, and sneakers. There settled on a stool on the snow, holding a steaming cup of coffee. "What?" George says. "How?"

"Who are you?" Dr. Mallow asks. "Oh my name didn't matter. Why are you all bundled up? It's warmer than it's ever been." Dr. Mallow had just checked the temperature. -58°F. The person? Where they even a person? Should be dead. Frozen solid. Dr. George was still staring. 

"Well I must be going! It's perfect swimming weather. The pool's going to be warm!" They stood up and set their mug down next to the nearby frozen lake. They shucked their shoes and socks before using the empty mug to inhumanly easily break the ice before slipping in. "Goodbye humans! You better finish your rounds, there's a storm coming." That was true. And then they dived.

Luckily their helmets and the snowspeeder had cameras. Their peers believed them. A week later a leaving researcher posted the video to YouTube, dubbing it the Arctic Anomaly. When the researchers had gone back later though, the mug and shoes were gone, but the stool was still there.


End file.
